liverpoolfcfandomcom-20200223-history
100 Days That Shook The Kop
The 100 Days That Shook The Kop is a list of moments from the history of Liverpool F.C. that had a significant impact upon the club and its fans, which was decided upon by a fan survey. The survey was conducted in 2002 by Liverpool F.C. TV. List *1. April 15 1989: Hillsborough disaster. *2. May 29 1985: Heysel Stadium disaster. *3. July 12 1974: Bill Shankly's resignation. *4. May 25 1977: 1977 European Cup Final, Liverpool's first European Cup victory. *5. May 1 1965: 1965 FA Cup Final, Liverpool's first FA Cup victory. *6. May 20 2001: Trophy parade following Liverpool's treble winning 2000-01 season. *7. February 22 1991: Kenny Dalglish's resignation from Liverpool. *8. May 10 1986: 1986 FA Cup Final victory against Everton. *9. March 16 1977: European Cup victory over St. Etienne. *10. April 30 1994: The final game played in front of a standing Kop. *11. December 1 1959: Appointment of Bill Shankly as Liverpool manager. *12. May 4 1965: Liverpool's 3-1 first leg victory over reigning European champions Inter Milan in the 1965 European Cup semi final. *13. May 26 1989: Liverpool's home defeat against Arsenal in the last match of the 1988-89 season, depriving Liverpool of the title and securing it for Arsenal. *14. May 17 2001: 2001 UEFA Cup Final. *15. May 30 1984: 1984 European Cup Final. *16. May 23 1973: 1973 UEFA Cup Final. *17. August 10 1977: The signing of Kenny Dalglish. *18. May 12 2001: 2001 FA Cup Final. *19. November 6 1982: Ian Rush's 4-goal haul in the Merseyside Derby. *20. May 4 1976: 1975-76 League title, secured against Wolves at Molineux, becoming Bob Paisley's first as manager. *21. May 17 2002: Liverpool announce plans to move from Anfield to a new stadium in Stanley Park. *22. March 19 2002: Gerard Houllier's return from a life-threatening illness saw Liverpool beat AS Roma in the Champions League. *23. February 9 1978: Liverpool 7-0 Tottenham Hotspur. *24. May 4 1974: 1974 FA Cup Final. *25. May 10 1978: 1978 European Cup Final. *26. May 27 1981: 1981 European Cup Final. *27. April 3 1996: Liverpool 4-3 Newcastle United. *28. June 10 1987: The signing of John Barnes. *29. April 16 1999: Gary McAllister's last-minute 44-yard free kick to beat Everton at Goodison Park. *30. May 3 1986: Player-manager Kenny Dalglish scored the only goal as Liverpool beat Chelsea at Stamford Bridge to seal the league title. *31. April 28 1973: Record 8th league title, and Bill Shankly's last. *32. April 13 1988: Liverpool 5-0 Nottingham Forest in the First Division. *33. November 29 2001: The sale of Robbie Fowler to Leeds United. *34. April 19 1966: Liverpool come back after a first leg defeat against Celtic to prevail in the so-called 'Battle of Britain' in the 1965-66 European Cup. *35. November 6 1991: Liverpool overturned a 2-0 first leg deficit to beat Auxerre in the European Cup. *36. April 26 1976: 1976 UEFA Cup Final victory over Club Brugge. *37. May 20 1989: 1989 FA Cup Final victory over Everton, following the Hillsborough disaster. *38. April 21 1962: 1961-62 promotion from the Second Division. *39. April 22 1981: Howie Gayle's impressive performance as a substitute for the injured Kenny Dalglish to help Liverpool to a place in the 1980 European Cup Final at the expense of Bayern Munich. *40. February 21 1956: 1956 FA Cup 5th round tie against Manchester City, in which Billy Liddell scored a dramatic last-minute equalising goal, only for it to be disallowed as the referee blew for full time while the ball was in mid-flight. *41. May 6 1974: Bill Shankly's 'Chairman Mao' speech to Liverpool fans after the 1974 FA Cup Final. *42. March 30 1976: Liverpool beat Barcelona at the Nou Camp- the only English team to do so. *43. January 15 1959: Liverpool's FA Cup defeat against Southern League team Worcester City. *44. July 16 1998: The appointment of Gerard Houllier as joint manager with Roy Evans. *45. May 17 1979: 1978-79 First Division title, won with a record high number of points. *46. December 9 1967: Leeds United goalkeeper Gary Sprake throwing the ball into his own net against Liverpool at Anfield. *47. June 14 1947: The unexpected 1946-47 First Division title. *48. March 24 1965: Penalty shootout win against Cologne in the European Cup quarter final. *49. January 4 1994: Liverpool came back from 3-0 down at home to draw 3-3 with Manchester United. *50. August 10 1974: Kevin Keegan and Leeds player Billy Bremner fighting in the 1974 FA Charity Shield. *51. April 29 1950: 1950 FA Cup Final- Liverpool's first match at Wembley, which ended in defeat to Arsenal. *52. September 17 1974: Liverpool 11-0 Stromsgodset. *53. May 14 1988: 1988 FA Cup Final shock defeat against Wimbledon. *54. August 28 1994: Robbie Fowler's record-breaking 4-minute hattrick against Arsenal. *55. November 21 1970: Liverpool's come back from 2-0 down to beat Everton in the Merseyside Derby. *56. February 25 2001: 2001 League Cup Final. *57. August 18 1988: The re-signing of Ian Rush after he left Liverpool for Juventus the season before. *58. December 6 1969: Everton defender Sandy Brown scoring an own-goal against Liverpool. *59. May 15 1982: Liverpool's 13th league title in 1982, after a 3-1 home defeat against Manchester City on December 26 1981 had left their championship hopes hanging by a thread. *60. March 25 1984: 1984 League Cup Final against Everton- the first all-Merseyside Cup final. *61. May 12 1965: 1965 European Cup semi final defeat against Inter Milan, after Liverpool won the first leg 3-1. *62. September 12 1989: Liverpool 9-0 Crystal Palace. *63. November 25 1964: Bill Shankly changing Liverpool's home kit to the all-red strip. *64. December 10 2001: Gerard Houllier's AGM speech, after recovering from heart surgery. *65. July 22 1961: The signing of Ron Yeats. *66. March 13 1982: 1982 League Cup Final. *67. November 23 1946: Jack Balmer scoring three or more goals in three consecutive games. *68. May 9 1972: With Liverpool requiring victory against Arsenal to secure the league title, John Toshack scored two minutes from time, only for the referee to disallow the goal. *69. May 17 1996: FA Youth Cup victory. *70. April 18 1964: Bill Shankly's first league title. *71. July 3 1995: Club-record £8,500,000 signing of Stan Collymore. *72. February 21 1970: 1970 FA Cup defeat to Watford. *73. October 5 1993: Robbie Fowler's 5-goal haul against Fulham as an 18 year old. *74. December 6 1977: 1977 Super Cup Final, in which Kevin Keegan made his first return to Anfield after his move to Hamburg. *75. May 29 1994: The Liverpool squad meeting Nelson Mandela at the end of the 1993-94 season in a groundbreaking tour of post-Apartheid South Africa. *76. March 1 1947: Albert Stubbins goal in the snow from a diving header against Birmingham City in an FA Cup match. *77. April 2 1995: 1995 League Cup Final, in which Steve McManaman scored both Liverpool goals in a 2-1 victory. *78. December 17 2001: Michael Owen's Ballon d'Or award. *79. April 11 1972: Roger Hunt's testimonial, in which 56,000 fans packed into Anfield. *80. May 11 1996: 1996 FA Cup Final, immediately prior to which the Liverpool squad paraded Wembley wearing cream suits. *81. September 27 1978: Defeat against Nottingham Forest in the first round of the 1978-79 European Cup, depriving Liverpool of a third straight European Cup success. *82. April 28 1990: Liverpool sealing their 18th league title against QPR. *83. May 8 1971: 1971 FA Cup Final, in which Liverpool were defeated 2-1 by Arsenal. *84. December 11 1954: Birmingham City 9-1 Liverpool. *85. August 14 1971: Kevin Keegan's debut. *86. August 17 1964: Liverpool's first game in Europe- against KR Reykjavic. *87. April 17 1954: Relegation to the Second Division, after a fifty-year stay in the top flight. *88. December 7 1966: Ajax 5-1 Liverpool in the European Cup. *89. June 1 1999: Steve McManaman leaving Liverpool on a free transfer to Real Madrid. *90. May 14 1995: Kenny Dalglish managing Blackburn Rovers to the 1994-95 Premier League title, sealed at Anfield. *91. October 20 1979: Sending off of Terry McDermott in the Merseyside Derby. *92. December 9 2001: Michael Owen's 100th Liverpool goal, scored against West Ham United. *93. Liverpool's first European final- the 1966 European Cup Winners Cup Final. *94. November 4 2001: Mosaic unveiled by the Kop to support Gerard Houllier who was recovering from illness. *95. January 29 1955: 4-0 FA Cup win against Everton, when Liverpool were in the Second Division and Everton in the First. *96. May 19 2001: 4-0 victory against Charlton Athletic that sealed Liverpool's qualification to the 2000-01 UEFA Champions League. *97. November 6 1959: The signing of Everton's Dave Hickson. *98. April 1 1981: 1981 League Cup Final- Liverpool's first League Cup win. *99. May 14 1988: Anfield Rap. *100. March 20 1997: Robbie Fowler revealing a shirt supporting Liverpool dockers on strike after scoring against SK Brann. See Also *100 Players Who Shook The Kop (2006). External Links 100 Days That Shook The Kop at Liverpool F.C. TV. vi:100 Days That Shook The Kop Category:Events Category:Lists